


Room With A View

by AEpixie7



Series: Ineffable Bureaucracy [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bubble Bath, Cock Warming, F/M, Fucking in the bathtub, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Massage, Okay maybe a little plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, That turns really sexy really fast, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: Gabriel and Beelzebub explore the very lavish bathroom facilities in their suite at the Ritz. Exactly what it says on the tin. Porn. Lol.(And maybe followed by some feels).





	Room With A View

Gabriel leaned past Beelzebub, putting the stopper in the bathtub and allowing it to begin filling with hot water. He grabbed a bottle off the side of the tub and poured a helping of the lavender scented bubble bath into the flow of water, the bubbles frothing quickly and spreading across the surface of the water. 

“Gabriel… I’m literally straddling you, with every intention of fucking you lifeless, and you're thinking about a bubble bath?” 

Gabriel chuckled as he leaned forward, sucking playfully at her neck as his hands slid up her back and massaged between her tertiary wings, making her back arch and her breath turn from a gasp to a moan. 

“We have all the time in the world for that. If we're really going back to work, then I'm going to make sure you are entirely relaxed before that happens. You're under a lot of stress in Hell. Why don't you let me pamper you?” 

Beelzebub grinned and blushed, her wings fluttering and stretching behind her. “You already groomed my wings. Doezzz that not count as pampering?” 

Gabriel pulled her flush against him, his large hands roaming her back and teasing the edge of her wings as he nipped at her neck, just below her jaw. “It does. Now I'd like to spend just as much time on the rest of your body, so that maybe you'll still feel me on your skin a week from now…” he mumbled against her neck, his hands venturing into her tertiary wings and making her yelp with pleasure. Her Seraphim wings were apparently as untouched and starved as his, just as he suspected. 

“Are you getting revenge for me touching your wingzzz and overwhelming you while I fucked you?” she teased, followed by another little gasp as his fingers massaged the skin beneath her feathers. 

“Maybe,” he responded, a very obvious smile in his voice. 

“Mmh… _Gabriel…_” she moaned breathlessly, her hips rocking as she slid his hard cock along her lips, her hands dropping from his shoulders to claw at his strong upper arms. 

“Bee, turn around for me,” he said quietly, and she whimpered, rocking against him again in an attempt to distract him from his request. Truth be told, she didn’t want to pull herself away from his strong body. She wanted to sink her claws into him and make him _hers_. 

“Come on Bee, up,” he commanded gently, with a little tap to her rear. She growled at him, nipping at his ear before she reluctantly peeled herself away from him, standing and turning, her wings curling around in front of her as she sank back into the warm water and into his lap, his hands roaming her cute ass before coming to rest comfortably on her hips. He sat up, pressing his chest against her back as one hand reached between her legs, positioning himself and allowing her to sink slowly down onto him, making both of them sigh with pleasure. “That’s it, that’s my sweet thing. I want you just like this. I want to be buried inside you while I make you feel so good…” he said, his voice low and rough as he leaned back, sliding some of the oily bubbles up her back and massaging either side of her spine before returning his fingers to her tertiary wings. She shuddered hard, whining desperately as she rolled her hips and forced his cock to slide just a bit further inside her. 

Gabriel hissed, his hands darting down to her hips and holding her still. “Ah ah ah, don’t move.” 

“Ngh… Gabriel, please… just… _fuck me…_” Beelzebub moaned, her hips trying to roll but held fast by Gabriel’s strong hands. 

“I will. You know I'll give you everything, anything you want. But right now I just… I want to be inside you. I want to run my hands over every inch of you. I want to feel you around me when you come…” 

He released her hips, his hands gliding up and over her wing joints, his thumbs working into the tight muscles just below her neck, his hands squeezing her shoulders and working every bit of tension from her. She groaned and lightly caressed her fingernails along the insides of his thighs beneath her, encouraging him to continue. She could feel him twitch inside her, and she shook hard as she struggled to contain the urge to just start bouncing on top of him, impaling herself on his hard cock. 

“Gabriel, you're really testing me, you know that? Restraint is not something most demons excel at…” 

Gabriel chuckled at her, the sound making her shudder once again as his thumbs worked up her neck and into her hair, scratching gently over her scalp and tugging her head back as she felt him twitch inside her again. She practically sobbed when he pulled her hair like that. 

“Oh but you're doing so well…” he cooed, entirely aware that the statement tapped into her praise kink, her back muscles beginning to tremble as she clenched around him, her hips tipping shallowly as her claws extended and scratched greedily against his thighs. He bit his lip and groaned, his own urge to thrust up inside her barely manageable around the warmth and pleasure shooting up and down his legs. 

He released his grip from her hair, one hand reaching between her legs to tease her clit as his other hand sank into the feathers of her wings, her entire body shaking with the restraint of remaining still. She had to steady herself with a hand gripping the side of the bathtub, her other hand clawing at his wrist that draped over her hip, his fingertips deftly circling her clit. She gasped, the sound melding into a long moan as she threw her head back, her thighs shivering when Gabriel's fingertips curled against the thin skin beneath her feathers. Her wings shook and her body began tensing in waves, her orgasm building quickly and making her ears ring. 

“Gabriel… don't… stop…” she whimpered desperately, his fingertips increasing their stimulation of her clit as he massaged one of her secondary wings, leaning forward and placing a gentle, loving kiss to her back, between her primary wings. “Come for me, my darling,” he whispered against her skin. He knew she would never put up with this amount of tenderness normally, but right now, with her stomach muscles contracting like that and her wings pushing back into his hand, he knew she was entirely helpless to stop it. She bumbled out a broken “n-_no,_” in protest of being called _darling_ but before she could stop it, her entire body was wracked with tremors, her insides clenching in waves around Gabriel's throbbing cock, and he closed his eyes, resting his head back against bathtub so he could simply enjoy the sensation of feeling her orgasm around him without ever having moved. He very nearly came with her, but kept himself just barely hanging on the edge as his vision burned white with the desire to just rail her into oblivion. 

“Oh Christ. Angel… _fuck_… I need…” Beelzebub stuttered, her wet hands running through her hair as she gasped, leaving her gloriously disheveled and flushed, her hips tipping and sliding his cock inside her as she glanced back over her shoulder at him. “Angel if you don’t bend me over that counter and _fuck the living Hell out of me_ right this instant, I'm going to discorporate you again,” she snarled, and Gabriel leapt into motion, his strong arms wrapping around her and lifting her quickly from the bathtub, practically throwing her over the bathroom counter as he thrust hard inside her and immediately began pounding into her mercilessly. She slapped a hand against the mirror, loving that she could watch him behind her, those perfect, chiseled abs quivering as he planted one hand between her wings, his head thrown back in ecstasy. 

“Fucking… _shit_…” he gasped, his hand once again venturing into her wing, rougher this time, and she howled with pleasure. 

“Smack my ass,” she barked, and he surprisingly obeyed without any hesitation. She couldn’t spare the attention to be pleased that her angel had willingly obeyed a command to do harm, because the sting on her skin was so overwhelmingly pleasant that she shouted— “_Again! Harder!_” 

Gabriel grunted as he brought his hand down over the same mark he'd already left there, the beautiful, blinding pain of it sending her immediately into another orgasm, this time bringing Gabriel with her. He thrust hard inside her and stayed that way, his hips jerking with tiny motions as he whimpered, his weight pressing down against her back when he finally relented, both of them gasping desperately for air. 

Beelzebub was glad to be bent over the counter, because when Gabriel removed himself and stumbled weakly backwards, she was sure she would have collapsed to the floor otherwise. 

She watched Gabriel in the mirror, pacing and trying to catch his breath, all six of his wings dragging the ground, before his eyes fell on the red mark on her ass. 

“Ohhhh, Beelz, look what I did! I hurt you…” he whined, approaching her and smoothing a hand over the mark, making her whimper from the overstimulation of such sensitive flesh. Gabriel's shimmering eyes met hers in the mirror, and she couldn’t help but giggle at him. 

“It'zzzz okay, angel. I asked you to. And I liked it. I liked it _a lot…_” she smiled, wiggling her ass a little bit beneath his hand. Gabriel smiled, his violet eyes pulling away from the mirror to look down at the mark he’d left. 

“Will you let me heal it?” 

She pushed off the counter and spun into his arms, both hands grabbing fistfuls of his ass as she pressed herself flush against his front. 

“Absolutely not. I may even miracle it to stay a bit longer. I want to walk back in to Hell with a mark on my ass from an Archangel. One that no one can see but I'll know is there. I’ll still feel it aching when I shift in my throne, maybe in front of Satan himself.” 

Gabriel arched an eyebrow and grinned, a hand brushing her wet hair from her face and cradling her neck. “Well that's not fair, I want one,” he teased, and she smiled, standing on her toes as she sucked a bruise into his neck, just a bit higher than his collared shirt would be. 

He shivered once from the sensation, then glanced in the mirror and grazed his fingertips over the mark. “Oh, come on, how do I hide that?!” 

“That soundzzzz like a 'you' problem,” she grinned, glancing back into the mirror and admiring the shape of his hand imprinted on her ass. 

“I’m hungry. Let'zzz get room service before we go back to work,” she said, miracling herself clean and grabbing a bath robe, her wings disappearing as she threw the soft garment over her shoulders. Gabriel’s eyes scoured her body, before settling on her baby blues, a smile so genuine spreading across his lips that Beelzebub panicked and fled to the bedroom once again, plopping onto the bed and fiddling with the tie of her bathrobe. When he looked at her like that, his violet eyes like the sky at the very first twilight… she didn’t feel very much like a demon anymore. 

“Hey Bee?” he asked as he stepped from the bathroom, and she glanced up to find him leaning casually against the door frame, the light from the bathroom creating what could only be described as a halo behind him, his pretty skin seeming to glow around the shoulders. Damn it all if that didn’t turn her on all over again. 

“What would you say to… us finding a place? You know, so we didn’t have to always meet up in hotels. Especially this one, where we might cross paths with some uh… disgruntled ex employees.” 

Beelzebub froze, the tie of her bathrobe falling out of her hands. It was a step, wasn’t it? A big step. Sharing a place. It meant their relationship had evolved to a level of intimacy that she had never intended. It meant that Gabriel wanted more. Did she want more? She certainly didn’t _not_ want more… 

Maybe she was overthinking this, maybe Gabriel was just being a pragmatist. It would be easier right? A place farther away from Head Office wouldn’t be a bad idea, so they wouldn’t run such a high risk of getting caught. She could maybe start a collection of toys, or restraints, or any number of other things she usually had to just miracle into existence for their dalliances. And with a place came stability and comfort, and if Gabriel was willing to push his comfort zone the way he had in strange hotels, imagine what he might agree to if he felt even more at ease? He _is_ an angel after all, he's all about comfort and grace. Although it wasn’t just for him, if she was being entirely honest. She was also a creature of habit. It might be nice to have a place like that, even if she weren’t always using it to meet up with Gabriel, if work was stressing her out or, Satan forbid, another mutiny happened, she would have a safe place to run, if only for a little while, to gather her bearings and fabricate a plan… 

“Bee?” 

She nearly jumped off the bed, Gabriel's hand shooting out to steady her upper arm. When had he approached and sat down in front of her?! 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, his hand rubbing her upper arm comfortingly. “I didn’t mean to suggest anything that makes you uncomfortable. I’m completely fine continuing to meet up in hotels. You know, as long as they're nice ones, like this. The gold and ivory décor really is lovely…” 

“Yes,” Beelzebub blurted, and Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed. 

“’Yes,' you agree we should keep meeting in hotels? Or 'yes' you think we should find a place?” 

“Um. Find a place.” 

Gabriel's jaw dropped, and Beelzebub interrupted him before he could speak. 

“But house shopping soundzzzz like a new ring of Hell that I'd rather not vizzzzit. So I'll leave that to you. Just… not so much gold and ivory,” she said with a little smile, and the look of pure joy on Gabriel's face made her gag. He leaned forward to kiss her, and she pressed an open palm against his face, shoving him back with an evil grin. 

“Don’t get too excited. I thoroughly intend on breaking the place in properly. And when I say 'break it in,' I mean literally. I am going to throw you up against the walls and I can’t be held responsible if I level the place.” 

Gabriel bit his lip and allowed his eyes to drift down her body in a manner that should have sent him falling for the tar pits. It was downright _sinful_. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
